ABCs: S is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda No summary given.


Pairing:Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Yes. I know the letter R comes before S, but this was a special request, so I made an exception.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

S is for 'Stranded with snacks'

–

"How long has it been? Nobody's gonna drive by here anytime soon and we're gonna be stuck out in the cold all night." Brenda kicks the tire of Sharon's car, annoyed. "It's been forever."

Sharon takes a deep breath, looking at the blonde woman. "It's only been fifteen minutes," Sharon tells her as she looks back down at her watch. "We're in the middle of nowhere, Chief. It's going to take a while for someone to even realize that we're stuck out here. I told you to get in the car. It's not as cold in the car and I have a blanket in the back if you need it."

Brenda groans. She should have just let Sharon drive like she wanted, then maybe they wouldn't be lost and out of gas. This entire day has been a disaster. She leans against the side of the car, looking up at the dark sky, the stars shining brightly. "Maybe we should try walkin' to see if we can find a gas station or cell reception. There has to be somethin' we can do other than just stand here."

Sharon looks down at her feet and shakes her head to herself. She is not about to start walking, looking for a gas station that was probably miles away. "I hadn't had cell service for the last twenty minutes we were driving, which means we aren't really in walking distance of a place where we'll find reception." Sharon turns to Brenda, who is still looking up at the stars, her fingers drumming against the car. "Why don't you get inside?"

"I already told you that I'm not gettin' in unless you do as well. It's my fault we're in this mess to begin with, so if anyone has to stand out here, then it should be me." Brenda shivers, a gust of cold air passing her.

"Chief, get in the car," Sharon orders sternly. Brenda's head quickly turns to look at the older woman. "In the car," she repeats.

Brenda looks away from Sharon, pouting slightly as she looks into the far distance. She takes a few seconds before finally opening the back door and sliding into the car. She watches Sharon walk to the trunk and then Sharon gives her the blanket. "Now get in," Brenda says when she takes the blanket, moving over to the other side of the car. Sharon gets in, closing the door behind her. Sharon lets out a deep breath and Brenda reaches for her bag out of the front seat.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? If you had just let me drive-" Sharon shakes her head, massaging her temple with her fingers. "I can't believe you got us lost."

Brenda sighs; she was never going to hear the end of this. Brenda unfolds the blanket and looks at Sharon. "Are you cold?" Brenda asks, ignoring the way Sharon's eyes are still narrowed behind her glasses.

"No," she responds, looking away.

Brenda reaches over, putting her hand on Sharon's bare leg. She ignores the way Sharon jumps at the contact. "You are too cold," she states, pulling back. Brenda moves over, her body next to Sharon's. Sharon turns to look at her, questioning green eyes meeting her brown. "Just put the blanket around you," Brenda says in a dismissing tone and a few seconds later Sharon does as she says.

Sharon takes a deep breath through her nose, biting her lip as she looks out the window. Brenda's body is pressed against her own and it feels oddly familiar. Sharon's never enjoyed people being in her personal space; never liked it when people insisted on hugging or touching her. Yet, here she is, Brenda Leigh cuddling up to her side, and she actually likes it. She shifts slightly, her body turning towards Brenda, her leg against the blonde's. Brenda's rummaging through her ridiculously large bag, moving things around as she mutters something under her breath. Sharon smiles; even though she's annoyed with the blonde for getting them lost, she and Brenda have become somewhat friends lately and she's found that more times than not, she can't stay mad at her that long. This is one of those times she finds her annoyance and anger easily slipping away.

"What are you looking for?" Sharon finally asks, amused and curious.

Brenda groans. "This and that," she answers absently. "Chocolate would be the first thing I would like to find," she answers after a moment and then wraps her hand around cold metal – not chocolate. She pulls out the object, an iPod, and then places it on the Captain's lap. "I know I have some chocolate in here somewhere."

Sharon puts her hand over Brenda's, stopping her from continuing her search. Brenda looks up at her with big brown eyes and Sharon looks past Brenda, down to the floor of the car. "Get my purse for me," she points to it. Brenda moves her own purse out her way, sitting it down on the seat and then reaches down, picking the much smaller bag up. Sharon takes the bag, unzips it and easily pulls out a chocolate bar.

"You have chocolate," Brenda gasps and smiles brightly when Sharon passes it to her. "Thank you so much," she drawls.

Sharon smiles and hums, watching the woman tear into the wrapper. "Wait," she stops her and gets out sanitizer. Brenda rolls her eyes, but lets her put some of the cool gel-like liquid into her hand. Sharon sanitizes her own hands and then puts the small bottle back in her purse. She gets out a small plastic bag of Goldfish, which she'd put in her bag the day before when she was supposed to be watching her grandson, but never actually made it there.

"Despite the fact that we are sorta stranded, this is kinda nice," Brenda says as she puts one of the earbuds into her ear and turns the device on. Sharon hums, opening her plastic Ziplock bag. Brenda turns slightly, putting the other earbud into Sharon's ear, her finger brushing against the woman's delicate earlobe. Brenda slightly blushes when she meets Sharon's eyes and sees something flash in them quickly. "What kind of music do listen to?"

Sharon licks her lips, looking down at the small orange fish between her fingers. "A little of everything," she answers. "I assume you listen to mostly country music."

Brenda nods, scrolling through songs. "Sorta have to when you live in the south. I do listen to other things, though. But most of my music is country music. Uh," she stops at a song, "you can pick the first song." She continues to scroll as she waits for the Captain to respond.

Sharon leans closer to Brenda – as if they weren't close enough as is – and she reads the songs that Brenda is passing. "Hm," she hums, considering her options. "I guess it doesn't really matter," she says, not sitting back, but looking away.

Brenda takes a peek at the woman, noticing she's not even looking anymore. Brenda can feel the heat from Sharon's body, but that was the reason she was sitting so close to her to begin with; she just didn't expect for the Captain's body heat to feel so good against her. Brenda turns back to the iPod and then picks a random song and puts the iPod on her thigh, picking her chocolate up. The sound of Zac Brown Band's song '_Free_' plays in their ears as they continue to eat their snacks. Brenda smiles into her chocolate as she watches the Captain bite off the head of the Goldfish first; it reminds her of when she used to eat gummy bears. Sharon catches Brenda watching her and raises an eyebrow, which she gets a smile for her in return. For a while this is how it goes; they eat their snacks and listen to the music, neither of them talking as their bodies heat against the other's.

Sharon reaches for the water bottle in the cup holder in the front, causing Brenda to lean forward as well as Sharon's chest slightly pushes into her back. Sharon gets the bottle and sits back; this time when Brenda settles back, she's closer to Sharon, which doesn't go unnoticed by the older woman. As Sharon's drinking her water she's also trying not to also drink in the delicious smell that's coming from the Chief's hair. In the small space of the car it's hard not to notice it, but Brenda's head is closer to her now and it seems like all she can smell. As Sharon closes her water bottle, she allows herself a quick moment to let her senses get drunk on Brenda Leigh. Her nose takes in all she can and her body molds to the part of Brenda that is touching her. She allows her leg to slightly brush against Brenda's and she focuses on the heat that's coming from the hand that is resting on her thigh over the blanket. She hadn't even noticed the hand until that moment, but now it's all she really feels. She also doesn't know when she's started wanting to lose herself in Brenda, but the feeling is overwhelming.

Brenda turns to face Sharon, feeling the woman's heart beating faster against her. "You okay?" Brenda asks, taking out the earbud in her ear.

"What?" Sharon asks, clearly lost in her own thoughts. She licks her lips, looking down at Brenda's lips before she even realizes she's doing it. She unconsciously bites her bottom lip, finally looking up to Brenda's eyes. "What did you say?"

Brenda, who can now see that same look in Sharon's eyes that flashed through them before, clears her throat. "Are you okay?" Brenda repeats. She already knows the answer to her question – well, not the answer per se, but she at least has an idea of what Sharon had been thinking about. The knowledge makes Brenda more aware of the woman beside her; the heat from her body, the subtle smell of cranberries coming from her, and she can feel the way that Sharon's legs are squeezing together, a thigh muscle straining beneath her hand and the too-thin material of the blanket.

"Yes; I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," she tells her, drinking some more water and then holding it out. "Do you want some?"

Brenda takes the water and looks down at the very faint mark of lipstick on it. Brenda lifts the bottle to her own lips, thinking of how Sharon's lips were just there. Brenda swallows the water, thinking of how much she likes drinking after Sharon, her lips that much closer to something having to do with the Captain. She passes the water back and lets her hand brush Sharon's, thinking that maybe this was just a good time as any for her to see if all the times they've been on the borderline of flirting, if perhaps it was something really there. As she turns around, shifting in the seat, she looks in Sharon's eyes and thinks that maybe her previous idea was a stupid one. So what if Sharon possibly shared the attraction she had for the other woman? That didn't mean that something really had to be done about it. Well, except for now that Brenda thinks Sharon might also be attracted to her, she can't not do something about it. It's who she is.

Sharon watches the internal battle in the blonde and wonders what she's thinking. Part of her knows she doesn't really want to know because Brenda has a dangerous look in her eyes and she's not sure if that could possibly lead to anything good. Sharon puts the water down and then eats another Goldfish, trying not to focus on the blonde as Brenda looks at her. Sharon closes up her snack, deciding that she really doesn't want anymore and then puts them back in her purse. She looks out the window, into the darkness, hoping that a car will pass by some time soon because it's going to actually get cold at some point and the thin blanket isn't going to keep them warm. When she feels the blonde's hand come off her thigh she instantly misses it, turning to look at the blonde with questioning eyes. She isn't allowed to miss the contact for too long because Brenda's hand goes under the blanket, touching against her thigh again, higher this time.

Sharon's eyes shut involuntarily. "Can I ask you somethin'?" Brenda asks, barley noticing how high her hand is on the woman's thigh. Sharon opens her mouth to answer, but then closes it, nodding instead. "You know how... You know that..." Brenda sighs and moves closer to Sharon. Sharon turns her head as she opens her eyes, waiting for Brenda to go on. Brenda licks her lips and then leans forward, deciding that words aren't really necessary.

"Chief," Sharon whispers as she feels Brenda's hot breath against her lips. Brenda's about to kiss her and she can feel herself gravitating towards the blonde's lips. The hand on her thigh slides down, touching bare skin. Sharon closes her eyes.

Brenda takes Sharon's eyes closing as her okay and finally closes the small space between their lips. She brushes her lips against hers once and feels herself melt a little. Sharon's lips are soft and Brenda likes the way they feel against her own. She kisses her again, hearing a soft sound escape one of their throats. Sharon's hand comes to Brenda's head, pulling her closer as their kiss deepens. Brenda scrapes her teeth against Sharon's bottom lip and Sharon whimpers in response, her nails lightly scraping against Brenda's scalp. Brenda nibbles on her lip and then runs her tongue across it, soothing it as the Captain lets out a soft moan. Brenda's tongue seeks entrance into Sharon's mouth, pushing past her lips and Sharon opens her mouth to her fully. Brenda groans into Sharon's mouth as their tongues fight for dominance, the two of them both trying to take control.

Sharon pushes her tongue against Brenda's, moaning deeply. She feels Brenda's hand on her thigh, trying to go up her skirt and she can't resist the urge to spread her legs for the blonde. She's never moved things so quickly, especially without even talking about it first. But she thinks that's why this is so hot to her; why it's making her moan into the blonde's mouth. Brenda's hand inches up her thigh as Sharon's tongue fights against hers. It's when Sharon feels Brenda's hand against her center that she stops fighting Brenda, no longer able to put up a fight when she is at the mercy of Brenda. She moans loudly into her mouth, her heart pounding in her ears, the headphone that was in her ear, now in her lap. Brenda's mouth is hot and talented; her tongue caresses hers, moving against sensitive spots. She can taste the chocolate in her mouth as it mixes with the taste of the Goldfish in her own mouth.

Brenda feels Sharon push against her hand and the reality of what she's doing hits her. She pulls back from the kiss, sliding her hand back down Sharon's thigh, breathing heavily. Her head rests against Sharon's and she can feel the woman's labored breath falling against her. Sharon's hand leaves her hair and slides against her neck. Her touch is tentative and only her fingertips brush the soft skin. Brenda hums in her throat and reaches her own hand out to cover Sharon's. She guides Sharon's hand down her neck and over her chest. She's only wearing a sweater over her shirt and she can feel Sharon's touch as if there wasn't anything separating her hand from her body.

"Are you always this forward?" Sharon breathes as Brenda drags their hands down her torso.

Brenda smiles, her eyes still closed. "Sometimes I find it's better to just take what you want," she returns and then opens her eyes. "Do you always follow orders so easily?"

"You haven't told me to do anything yet," Sharon tries pointing out as Brenda lets her hand go to unbutton her sweater.

Brenda smirks as she moves back and takes off her sweater and then her shirt follows. She takes Sharon's hand back into her own and their journey across her body begins again. "You're doin' exactly what I want you to do right now. I didn't say it in words, but I'm still tellin' you what to do."

"So what made you think I would even want you to kiss me?" Sharon asks curiously, her eyes moving down to her hand. Brenda releases her hand, leaving it atop her breast. She's wearing a simple black bra, which contrasts nicely against her pale skin.

"I'm a detective, Sharon. I easily pick up on the little details that... Mmmmm." Sharon makes her forget what she was about to say by slipping her hand into a bra cup and grasping her breast. Brenda's eyes shut and the hand on Sharon's thigh begins to lightly stroke the soft skin. Sharon takes off Brenda's bra quickly and Brenda lets it fall down, hanging on her arm because she doesn't want to move her hand from Sharon's body.

Sharon bites her lip as she admires the Chief's breasts. She looks up into dark eyes and then back down to the round mounds that are begging for her to touch them. She moves the blanket from over what little part of them it's still covering them and then moves her things out of the way. Brenda takes her hand from between the Captain's thighs and then moves over so she's straddling Sharon's lap. Brenda lifts up so Sharon can lift her skirt up to her hips and then she lowers herself back. Brenda and Sharon's eyes connect for a moment, no words being said to the other. Sharon brings her hands to Brenda's hips, her thumbs grazing the bones there. Brenda smiles and starts unbuttoning the buttons on Sharon's shirt, working quickly as she fumbles slightly. Sharon smiles, trying not to laugh at the urgency in the blonde.

Brenda finally gets the shirt unbuttoned and pulled out of Sharon's skirt, opening it up to expose Sharon's body. Brenda eagerly lowers her head and starts placing soft, wet kisses against her skin. Sharon sighs softly, arching up to Brenda's mouth. She slides her own hands up Brenda's sides, her fingers teasing her skin by only brushing it. Brenda pushes one of her bra cups to the side and her tongue glides against her sensitive nipple. Sharon moans; the feeling of Brenda's tongue against her nipple makes her ache for Brenda's touch. The texture of Brenda's tongue as it swipes her nipple is amazing, making her moan.

"You like that?" Brenda purrs, looking up into Sharon's eyes as her tongue circles the light-brown bud.

Sharon licks her lips as she nods. "Yes," she whispers, "feels good."

Brenda hums to herself and rolls her tongue over her nipple again before sitting up. She lets her wet tongue slide up Sharon's chest and neck, tasting her skin. Sharon brings her hand to Brenda's neck and her talented fingers massage at the nape of her neck. Brenda nips against Sharon's jaw and then places warm kisses all the way to the woman's lips. Their lips crush together with a pleasing intensity. Brenda's hips rock against Sharon as their lips part each other's. Brenda hums as Sharon's other hand starts caressing her body. Brenda lets her tongue lick the inside of Sharon's mouth, which makes the older woman slide her hand down to Brenda's ass, pulling her closer.

The two of them share a moan, neither of them knowing where it comes from. Brenda pulls back from the kiss for a moment, their breaths meeting in the space between their lips. It's hot and needy as they look into each other's eyes and let their hands map out the other woman's body. Their fingers stroke skin as Sharon leans forward and reconnects their lips. Their tongues dart out to touch, stroke, caress. Brenda moans again, her hand sliding up Sharon's stomach, cupping her breast gently. Sharon kisses her with passion and ferocity; not a second of their kiss isn't thrilling and exciting. Their minds cloud easily and they get lost in the touch of the other. They savor the way their hands dance across skin; enjoy the feeling of their tongues mingling; they let their desire consume them as they devour the other woman.

Sharon pushes them forward, Brenda leaning against the seat behind her. Sharon removes her shirt and blazer, throwing it to the side. She reaches behind her to unhook her bra as she feels Brenda's teeth pulling her lip. Sharon groans and unclasps her bra, sitting back and pulling Brenda back with her. Brenda moves back, removing the bra and their kiss continues. Sharon thinks she can get used to the feel of this woman's mouth on her and her tongue caressing her. It's intoxicating and delicious. Sharon feels Brenda's hands on her breasts, lightly massaging her and it feels good, but it's not enough. Sharon puts her hands over Brenda's, squeezing harder, a silent plead for Brenda to give her more. Brenda doesn't disappoint. Her touch becomes more focused. She squeezes her breasts tightly, making Sharon groan. Their bodies rock against each other slowly as they ache for each other.

Brenda pulls back from the kiss, breathing heavily as she looks into Sharon's eyes. Sharon tries to pull her back, but she doesn't go. "Wanna see you," she whispers with arousal laced in her voice. She looks down at Sharon's breasts and bites her lip. She hums in her throat as she runs the backs of her fingers against her breasts and Sharon squirms. "You're so beautiful," she whispers as she lets her fingers dance over the lightly freckled skin of her chest. Sharon hums and Brenda brings her fingers down to her nipple, her knuckles on either side of the peaks.

"Mmmm," Sharon hums when Brenda pinches her nipples between her stubby fingers. She feels an electric shock of arousal shoot through her body. She gasps when Brenda twists her knuckles, turning her nipples.

Brenda leans down as she releases one of her nipples. She lets her tongue slowly run across it, cooling the heated pebble. Sharon sighs, arching to her touch. Brenda can feel the older woman's hands on her thighs, teasing sensitive parts on the inner part of them. She trembles slightly and sucks the pebble into her mouth. She sucks hungrily, needfully. Brenda moans with pleasure as she enjoys the sounds that come from the other woman's mouth. Sharon's moans are making the wetness in her panties grow. She sounds so aroused and primal. Brenda moans against Sharon breast again, sucking soundly as she rolls the other nipple between her fingers. Soon she switches, letting the other nipple get the same treatment from her talented tongue and mouth.

Sharon groans loudly into her car. Brenda had so easily undone her. A simple kiss was all it took and now she's feeling like she's willing to do whatever this woman wants her to do. She brings her hands up to Brenda's breasts and the blonde pulls away from her breast, moaning, letting her breath blow across Sharon's wet breast. Sharon lets out a ragged breath and Brenda moves back, allowing Sharon full access to her chest. The woman lets her lips glide and suck. She teases her nipples and flicks her tongue over them. Brenda rocks harder against Sharon and Sharon can feel the need in the blonde's movements.

"Sharon," Brenda gasps. "Gosh. I wanna touch you," she moans as Sharon's teeth scrape against her nipple. Brenda's hand slides up Sharon's thigh, her hand finding the thin, wet material covering her center.

"God," Sharon breathes. Her hips buck into the contact as her breath hitches.

Brenda hums. She can feel how wet Sharon is through her panties. She wants to touch her and be inside her. She pushes Sharon's panties to the side and slips her fingers through her liquid heat. "You're so wet," she purrs. Sharon falls back against the seat, her mouth opened as her hot breath pushes through her lips. Brenda slides her fingers up and down, back and forth. "So wet," she coos.

"Jesus, Brenda. Please stop teasing me," she whines, her own hand sliding up to the Chief's mound. She slides four of her fingers over Brenda's center through her panties. She pushes roughly, really letting her feel her. Brenda teases Sharon's entrances as Sharon continues to tease her through her panties. They're rocking back and forth, the small space limiting, but they make it work for them. "Oh, God. Touch me," she practically demands.

"I am," Brenda moans, her free hand moving to the woman's breast, squeezing it.

"Inside me," she pleads breathlessly. "I need to feel you inside me," she sobs. She slips her own hands into Brenda's panties, moaning at the feel of her silky wetness against her fingers.

Brenda's eyes flutter as she feels Sharon's fingers rubbing against her clit. "Mmm," she moans softly. Brenda's finger slowly dips into Sharon's entrance, circling it. Her silken walls immediately pull her in and her entire finger is buried inside the other woman. She's hot and wet, clenching and contracting. "Ooh," Brenda coos when Sharon's fingers start to roll circles around her clit. She counters her hips to her movements and starts to slowly penetrate Sharon. She curves her finger up each time she pushes into her.

"More," Sharon gasps as she uses her free hand to run through the blonde's hair. "Please," she whispers, her hips bucking again. Without warning she feels another finger thrust into her. "Oh, fuck," she hisses. Brenda's fingers push into her hardly and quickly, touching just the right spot.

Brenda leans forward, her back arching forward so she doesn't mess up her or Sharon's rhythm. "You're so tight," Brenda whispers into Sharon's ear, pumping her two fingers in. Sharon moans, rubbing her clit harder. Brenda groans as she pushes harder and harder. Sharon pinches her clit and she shrieks. "So good," she murmurs hotly into her ear. "You feel so good."

Sharon breathes heavily. If she had to be stranded, then she's glad it's with Brenda. Her walls are clenching deliciously around Brenda's fingers as they push deeper and deeper inside her. The blonde's palm bumps her clit every now and then, rubbing it and making her grunt. As Brenda makes her rock harder, she runs her fingers over her clit harder and harder. She strokes the nub slowly and then fast. She makes the blonde feel like she's going to fall over the edge and then she slows her down, making her whimper. Sharon enjoys having this control over the blonde's body. She brings her other hand to Brenda's ass, pulling her closer, which makes her fingers push harder against the nub.

Brenda lets her moans and hot breath fall against Sharon's ear. The hand on Sharon's breast starts to pinch at the pebbled nipple. She twists and turns it as her fingers rock harder and harder. Sharon moans loudly, doing the best she can to keep them both rocking into each other. "I love the way your body reacts to me," Brenda breathes into Sharon's ear. "Mmmm," she moans, rocking her hips against the fingers circling her clit. "It's so hot; so sexy," she purrs. Sharon groans loudly again, rolling tighter circles on that enlarged nub.

Brenda's fingers are pushing her closer and closer to her release. "Brenda," she gasps, the woman's name sounds beautiful coming out of her honey dripping voice.

Brenda starts nibbling on Sharon's ear and the auburn-haired woman gasps again, searching for air as she moans. "You like that?" Brenda purrs. "Tell me you like it." She does it again, dragging her teeth over the sensitive lobe.

"Mhm," she hums. "Like it," she admits breathlessly. She breathes raggedly as Brenda attacks her ear with her mouth. Sharon's eyes flutter as she rolls her fingers harder against Brenda' clit. "Mmmm," she moans from deep down in her throat.

Brenda snakes her tongue around Sharon's ear and thrusts her fingers in harder. Sharon's walls tighten around her and she just allows herself to feel the way Sharon's body responds to her. She thrusts into her and rocks back and forth, the car getting hot and their bodies getting sweaty. She continues to tease Sharon's ear, licking and sucking. Her hips roll against Sharon's talented fingers. She pinches and twists the nub; she rolls her fingers over her clit, making circles and making zigzag lines. They rock in the back of the car as they continue to fuck each other senseless. On every down stroke of Brenda's fingers, Sharon croons, her fingers pushing harder.

"Brenda, please," Sharon hotly whispers. "Harder. So close... Mmmm. I'm so close."

Brenda strokes her harder, turning her fingers back so her palm hits against her clit with each thrust. "How's that? You like that?" Brenda's southern drawl fills the auburn-haired woman and makes her shudder. "My fingers feel good in you."

"Fuck," she breathes through heavy breaths. "Yes, yes. Perfect... You feel perfect," she moans in a whisper.

Brenda squeezes her eyes shut and starts thrusting erratically. "Sharon," Brenda groans. "I want you to come with me," she whispers, pushing faster. "I'm so close. I need you to come with me, Sharon." Brenda grinds against Sharon's fingers, shuddering as she lets out sharp cries.

"Suck on my ear," Sharon orders.

Brenda sucks her ear, rocking harder against her. "That good?"

"Yes, Brenda." Sharon cries out, arching. Sharon's eyes roll back. "Ooh," she purrs.

Brenda clamps her teeth on Sharon's delicate ear when she feels Sharon give her that final push on her clit. She instantly comes undone, crying out into the small space of the car, rocking her hips as she seeks more. Sharon's right behind her, Brenda's name falling from her lips as her orgasm rips through her. They fall apart together, their moans melding together.

When they finally collect themselves, Brenda gets off Sharon and sits beside her on the seat. She lets out a long, tired breath. They both have satisfied smiles on their lips as they get dressed, the two of them sharing kisses every now and then. They finally get dressed and then Brenda cuddles up into Sharon's body and their kissing continues. Sharon gets lost in the feeling of those soft lips on hers and she can barely remember that she's stranded in her car. But who cares about being stranded when you get to indulge on all the delicious snacks?!

The End.

Happy Birthday, Liz! :)

The word 'snacks' was hard to work with, girl, but it's your birthday and I wanted to write you a story. I really will stop with all this goldfish references, but it's her birthday, and I do it for her. I don't know if this was actually any good because lately I've been blocked and then nothing was coming out right.

Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
